renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Nurse Stimpy
"Nurse Stimpy" is the fourth episode of The Ren & Stimpy Show. It originally aired as the second part of Episode 2 of Season 1 on August 25, 1991. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Mr. Horse (cameo) Summary Ren gets sick, and Stimpy cares for him. Plot When Stimpy wakes up and finds out that Ren is sick, he promises to make him feel better as Nurse Stimpy. First of all, Stimpy takes a few tests on Ren like takes a blood pressure test, inflating and deflating Ren. Next, Ren is supposed to take medicine. Stimpy brings a large spoon and gives him the medicine, which Ren dislikes and tells Stimpy, "That's some icky-tasting stuff! What is that anyway?" Stimpy shows the label which reads "All purpose icky-tasting medicine". Four months later, Ren is still sick and Stimpy notices something smelly and points to Ren, who hasn't washed in weeks, so Stimpy gives him a sponge bath. Stimpy tells Ren to take off his fur so he can get clean. However, Ren refuses. Stimpy then tries to take off Ren's fur himself, which terrifies Ren and he says he'll take it off himself. In the bathtub, Ren starts to appreciate what Stimpy is doing but says that he feels embarrassed by Stimpy washing him and Stimpy tells him no one can see him. However, Mr. Horse and others in the window witness the whole thing. The next morning, Stimpy gives Ren breakfast in bed. Ren is very thankful for it, apologizing to Stimpy for always being mean. Stimpy gives him the newspaper and he sees an article saying "Ren Hoek takes bubbly sponge bath!! Hundreds witness soapy scenario!" which causes Ren to faint and enter into a total relapse. After several tries and days Ren still isn't feeling better and Stimpy goes crazy about all the things he done for Ren, such as hooking him up to machines, bottle-feeding him, and staying with him all hours of the night. Then one morning, Ren wakes up cured, and Stimpy is now sick from trying to cure Ren. Ren is at first shocked but his shock turns to glee as he changes into Nurse Ren, determined to make Stimpy better. Stimpy looks into the camera, afraid. Goodbye Segment After Ren says goodbye, we are introduced to Stimpy's Magic Nose Goblins for the first time. Production Music *''The Nutcracker: Russian Dance'' – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''Symphony No. 6 Pastorale-1st Movement'' – Ludwig Van Beethoven *''Drama Link (b)'' – Hubert Clifford *''Kiss of Fire (a)'' – David Bradnum, Bob Weston *''Lighting the Fuse (b)'' – Dick Walter *''First Night'' – Robert Earley, Clyde Hamilton *''Scheherezade (2nd movement)'' – Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov *''Screw on the Loose'' – Tony Lowry *''Hollywood Holiday'' – Frank Samuels *''The March of the Ants'' – Sidney Crooke *''Tom Fool'' – Van Phillips *''Hollywood Romance'' – Peter Yorke *''Fully Fashioned'' – George French *''Shock Horror (a)'' – Dick Walter *''Holiday Playtime'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Dramatic Impact 5'' – Ivor Slaney *''Mists of Illusion'' – Gilbert Vinter *''Heavy Affliction'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Stormy Passage'' – Cedric King-Palmer *''Drama Link (n)'' – Hubert Clifford *''First Night'' – Robert Earley, Clyde Hamilton Watch Episode Trivia/Goofs *This is the first "secret cartoon", the next being Stimpy's Fan Club. *In the start of the episode in the morning when Stimpy is checking Ren after seeing him not looking so good, he pulls his eyelid up high but on a zoom in it appears he's holding the eyelid lower. *Exactly how Ren recovered from the relapse is unknown, especially because it was very serious. * In one scene when Stimpy tries to pick up Ren from the bed, his skirt is red instead of white. *John K. was embarrassed by the number of mistakes in this episode and the overall poor quality. He refused to put his name in the credits, and is therefore listed as "Raymond Spum" under director. He was also unable to do many jokes due to Nickelodeon's Standards and Practices, one such joke being Stimpy bringing in a giant leech, Dr. Leech, to leech Ren. *The people in the window are seen again in Stimpy's Fan Club ''when Ren was crying. '' *In this episode when Ren is given a bath by Stimpy, he takes off his fur. But in Space Madness, when he takes a bath, he does not take off his fur. *This is the first episode where Chris Reccardi was credited. *This episode and Stimpy's Fan Club feature many similarities. Both are 'secret cartoons' and feature the oath. Several gags are reused, such as Stimpy telling Ren that nobody will see him, only to pan to a camera and show a group of shocked onlookers that include Mr. Horse. *In the newspaper mentioning that Ren takes a sponge bath, Ren's last name, Höek, does not have the umlaut on the O. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1